A Last Time For Everything
by Jadecoyote
Summary: People meet and people depart. Some meetings are quick and forgotten and others are imprinted on the mind. The meeting between the bounty hunter Boba Fett and the girl who would later be the bounty hunter Serraya would never be forgotten by either.


-1A Last Time For Everything

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T+

(Authors Note: I wrote a fanfic like this before but it was out of date so this one should be more in the recent of Star Wars. Star Wars is not mine except for Lillia/Serraya)

Prologue

The ship moved through the empty star lit forever night as a little girl pressed her face against the glass. Her pigtails bounced as she fidgeted on the red leather seat. She bit her lip lightly and turned her head looking over her shoulder at the man sitting in the cockpit.

"Daddy are we there yet?" Her voice came out high pitched and impatient as she bounced on her knees and looked back out the window. "In a matter of moments we will be there sweetheart, just sit and don't be nervous. We aren't staying long just to get some business done. The nine-year old sighed softly and turned in her seat and walked to the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot seat. Lillia's eyes widened a fraction seeing the oceanic planet of Kamino. When the ship landed Dr. Robert Bahn took Lillia's hand and led her down the platform but not before checking that her hood was on. The rain poured down mercilessly pounding against her coat as she turned her head looking up at her father. It was strange being away from their home. Since her mother had died she had become very dependent on her father's affection. The only downfall that her father had was when he remarried to a woman who was cold and uncaring. It didn't really matter since she traveled with her father so often their ship became her true home.

They were led inside the compound and Lillia stared at the Kamino female in awe, she had seen different people but found this ethereal being beautiful. The young girl clutched the doll that her mother gave her before she died as they were led down the well lit hall. Finally they stopped and for the first time Lillia came face to face with who she would later know is the legendary and ruthless bounty hunter Jango Fett.

"Ah Doctor I do hope your trip here was comfortable." Jango Fett greeted her father and shook his hand, his voice calm and somewhat smoky. "I see you have brought your daughter along as well" Jango rose a brow in question at this as Dr. Bahn gave an apologetic smile.

"She doesn't like to be away from me since her mother died. Lillia won't let me go anywhere without her" the scientist replied. Jango's lips formed a smile as he shook his head left then right only slightly. "That is quite alright my son Boba is in our apartment and is close to her age. Perhaps well we discuss business he could keep her company" He said raising his hand and making a sweeping gesture for them to follow him. Lillia clutched her doll closer to her and let out an un-audible sigh. Jango walked down the hall with his boots thumping against the floor. Finally Jango turned his body slightly and pressed a few buttons and a door opened. He stepped into the apartment followed by the two newcomers until Jango came to where a young boy stood. Jango smiles and looked at the doctor and his daughter.

"This is my son Boba." the bounty hunter said well turning his head and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Boba looked up at his father with a perplexed expression on his face. "Boba I have some important business to take care of with the good doctor, I want you to stay here and keep his daughter Lillia company" Jango said in a finalized tone of voice. Placing a hand on Dr. Bahns back he led him back out into the hall leaving the two children to meet and greet. Both of them stood there staring at each other for a long time not saying a word.

"You play with dolls?" Boba said in a voice showing annoyance causing Lillia to clutch the doll closer.

"Well I am a girl so I can play with dolls. At least I am never alone" Lillia replied her sapphire blue eyes looking at him as if insulted. Boba crossed his arms and gave her a lethargic look.

"I think dolls are stupid. I have my father so I am never alone" he retorted immaturely.

"I have my daddy too and you are stupid!" Lillia said and started to stroke the doll's hair.

"Your stupider and ugly" Lillia gasps and walked up to him and slammed her foot on the top of his.

"I hate you! Your nothing but a stupid boy and I will someday beat you up" The little girl said and moved away from him and sitting down on the nearby sofa.

"I hate you more! You're an ugly sarlacc face!" Both Boba and Lillia faced off glaring coldly at each other.

This meeting marks the first of many between Boba Fett and Lillia.

(to be continued)


End file.
